


F is for: Fandral or the Flash

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is a babe, F/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Flash - Freeform, lightning sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy paired with Asgard's most eligible bachelor, or Darcy paired with Central City's savior?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Fandral

     "Whoa, big guy. If you want the pop tarts, just ask. No need to be all grabby," Darcy brushed Thor's hand off of her arm and eyed him. He and Jane were standing there smiling like they'd just adopted a litter of puppies and were about to be rewarded with a Nobel Prize.

     "Though I do love Pop Tarts, I bring joyous tiding and not warm breakfast tarts." Darcy stuck her pen in a cup and turned to look at the lovebirds.

     "Well, what's up?"

     "The lady Jane and will be traveling to Asgard to say our wedding vows and have a traditional Asgardian celebration," Darcy kept her smile up, though this was old news. She really was excited for the big lug, but marriage was a tricky topic with her. The words on her skin: "Marriage is trivial" had corrupted her views on the institution, however happy she might be for her friends.

     "And?"

     "And my friends have been so excited to meet my lightning sister, and in their merry way asked my father, who granted permission, for you to join us in Asgard to see our marriage!" Darcy could see Jane was about to explode, and threw on her most dazzling smile. For minutes or hours she immersed herself with details of Asgardian traditions and lost herself in a pseudo-happy conversation with her best friends, trying desperately to be happy for them.

     The trip to Asgard was slightly unpleasant, though she soon found her solitude in a very well-decorated and ornate bedroom. For a few moments she found herself staring at the door and listening to Thor and one of his friends converse. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she wanted to study the sounds of happy friends so she, too, could be a happy friend. She listened to intonations and lilts to his words and was about to go find some pajamas when her door opened and a man (one of Thor's friends?) turned to look at her and spoke to her.

     "Marriage is trivial." 

     "You know you do not mean that... Fandral, this is the Lady Darcy's room. Not yours, perhaps you've had a bit much mead." Thor popped his head into her view. "Good evening Lady Darcy," but Darcy had slammed the door in their faces and began to pace angrily about her room.

     "That fucker," she let a stream expletives fly out of her mouth before a knock came at her door. She wiped away angry and disappointed tears with her shirt sleeves before opening the door a crack.

    "Hello?" she asked softly. Crying always made her hoarse and she tried to hide it. In front of her was the most beautiful woman Darcy had ever seen, with long brown locks and a gentle smile.

    "I was looking for Lady Jane, you must be Thor's lovely friend Darcy... You look distressed," her motherly tone reminded Darcy that she  _didn't_ have a good mother and more tears threatened to escape, the effort to hold them back making her head pound. "Might I enter?" She sounded so concerned that Darcy solemnly nodded and opened the door for the Queen.

     "It's really lovely to meet you," Darcy mumbled and kept swiping at her eyes. "I'm not one to usually cry," she let out a breathy chuckle and stared at the ground.

     "Oh, Thor has spoken all about you, I knew you would be a great friend to him with all the things he's told us. Tell me, what ails you?" she placed a hand on Darcy's shoulder and one under her chin.

     "Just... My soulmark. It's not very positive and I'd always hoped I'd be unaffected and laugh in his face. Maybe slap him around a little... But that isn't at all how it went. And now I just feel... Alone." Darcy sighed and Frigga led them both to a bench at the end of the bed where they both promptly sat down.

     "When did you meet him?"

     "A few minutes ago. He's Asgardian..." Frigga nodded and asked who it was. "Fandral, I think Thor said," thinking about it brought on another onslaught of tears and Darcy's lip trembled with precariously held-back sobs.

     "Fandral is such a lively soul... If I may ask, what did he say?"

     "'Marriage is trivial.' It's not even bad it's just... You know it's something a girl doesn't want to hear."

     "I may be overstepping my bounds," Darcy shook her head and Frigga continued. "But I know Fandral to be a very charming man. You must have caught him drunk on mead and listing his woes to Thor. He feels very alone. The others will tell you about all of the women he takes to his bed. A real 'ladies' man,' as you say." Darcy chuckled a little at that. "But he never met his soulmate as many others did thousands of years ago. He seeks comfort in women, as he has not met his own." Darcy sighed and let all of Frigga's wise words sink in.

     "I think I want to sleep on everything, thank you for your insight," to this Frigga smiled.

     "Girls need to stick together. It really was lovely to meet you, Darcy Lewis. I'm going to search for Lady Jane, if you need a change of clothes, the wardrobe should be full of clothes. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," she placed a kiss on Darcy's forehead and exited the room quietly.

* * *

     "Darcy. I'm getting married tomorrow. Oh my God!" Jane had barely a moment with her best friend and was once again being swept away by someone else, leaving Darcy alone in the courtyard.

     "Never have I seen such a Lady as beautiful as you," came a smooth voice from behind her. Fandral, her mind supplied. Darcy brought up everything Frigga had said to her and decided to be at least a little bit civilized, even though his recent statement would have been a lovely soulmark compared to her actual one.

     "That's hard to believe, considering you've lived for several millenia," Darcy scoffed when she was brusquely turned around and trapped in her soulmate's arms. "Um... Hi."

     "My Lady, I must ask your name," he implored, letting go of her in favor of bringing her knuckles up to kiss. "I am Fandral."

     "Darcy Lewis," his smile brightened.

     "I wished to have met you last night, Thor has spoken much of the young warrior Darcy to us. However, I may have been a bit too intoxicated to speak to you."

     "No, actually we did meet last night," she deadpanned. Fandral's smile dropped a bit.

     "I am sorry to say I do not remember. Which means I do not remember saying your soul words, might I see them?" Darcy cringed, to his confusion, and brushed aside her hair and turned around.

     "It's on my neck," she whispered, and felt his fingers brush over the harsh sentence. He turned her around, and his face became very grave.

     "Words like that can hurt. I am so sorry for the pain I must have caused you, My Lady. Words spoken drunkenly are not always joyous and good. I will spend every minute of my days making up for this plunder, if you would allow me?" he was kneeling in front of her with her left hand grasped in his.

     "I know now that you didn't mean it, Frigga came to talk to me. You don't  _need_ to make it up to me, but it would be nice," Darcy cracked a small smile, to which Fandral stood up and reciprocated.

     "I am glad, let us join our friends. I want to hear the tale about how you struck down the god of thunder with his own element," Darcy laughed, and the weight on her heart began to slowly lift after all the years she spent miserable.

 


	2. Darcy + The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will generally be based off of TV show Flash, not comic book Flash.

     "Cisco, why are we in New York City?" Barry asked his over-enthusiastic friend.

     "This is where all of the fun happens, Barry!"

     "He's right, you know," Caitlin chimed in. "All of the 'big-boy' superheroes are here. You've got the Avengers, the Fantastic Four-"

     "Don't forget Spiderman, Daredevil, Wonderwoman," Cisco cut her off.

     "Even Green Lantern makes appearances." Caitlin finished.

     "Also the X-Men are just upstate," Cisco concluded.

     "You guys need to quit being fangirls. This isn't a Flash mission, this is for my job. I got a call for my detective skills, which I didn't know were so well known, and that's why we're here," Barry reluctantly concluded, sitting down on a bench and adjusting his shoelaces.

     "You ruin all the fun, man. We're in the city of heroes and you have to be all business-man." Cisco sighed in obvious displeasure, but Barry could tell Caitlin was also slightly put off.

* * *

     "So... You hired a detective from some middle-of-nowhere city because Mark I was stolen?" Darcy asked her scientist/superhero/friend as he paced around his lab.

     "Why are you surprised? Mark I was my baby. Slightly less flashy and efficient than Mark II, but Mark I was the beginning of my empire," at the end of Tony's mini tirade, he threw his arms up and Darcy sighed, resigned, and headed to the door. 

     "You said he'd be waiting where?"

     "By Natasha's hot dog stand," Darcy nodded and set a pace brisk enough to get to the meeting point within ten minutes, but leisurely enough to not break a sweat.

     All of the Avengers knew Natasha would only eat the hot dogs from one stand that was at the same corner every day. Darcy didn't even know the street names, but they sold tofu hot dogs filled with melted cheddar and served on a toasted roll. They were fan-fucking-tastic.

     Darcy came upon the stand and bought six hot dogs: One for Natasha, two for Steve, two for Bucky, and one for herself. When the order was up, Darcy sat on a bench next to an unassuming group of three and glanced their way.

     "Wonderful weather this morning," she directed this to the only one of them in business attire. 

     "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," Tony said he'd briefed the detective on their code, so Darcy knew it wouldn't be an impostor. When she was sure they were all in the right place, a smile worked its way onto her face.

     "I'm Darcy Lewis," she held out her hand and the man in the suit took it.

     "Barry Allen, you said my words." Darcy's eyes scrunched in confusion and she asked what he meant. "My soulmark."

     "Oh! Right, I got used to so many people using that code that I became insensitive to people saying 'yes, but I always carry an umbrella,' it's really nice to meet you. If you'd all join me, Mr. Stark is really distressed," Darcy smiled brightly at the tree of them and began the walk back to the tower with her bag of hot dogs in hand.

     "Tony Stark?" The second man asked in an eager whisper. "Holy shit."

     "Cisco!" The woman scolded, and Barry rolled his eyes much to Darcy's amusement.

     "Yeah, I work with him. He's pretty cool," she encouraged their excitement, she knew Tony would love the attention.

* * *

 

     "I can't believe I just met Tony Stark," Cisco said and Caitlin nodded. The two scientists were growing on Darcy as she showed them to the labs.

     "I can't believe he called me to find his suit," Barry remarked.

     "I can." Darcy responded.

     "Why?"

     "Well you found it, didn't you? So he was correct in assuming you'd be helpful."

     "Miss Lewis, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that the tower is under attack and he insists you and the three others in the room go into the bunker."

     "JARVIS, what's going on?" Darcy didn't want to panic her soulmate and his friends.

     "Doctor Banner is having a bad day," JARVIS dodged so as not to frighten the new residents, but Darcy stiffened.

     "To the bunker, let's go," she began herding them out the door when Hulk crashed through the ceiling, got  up into Darcy's space as she held the other three behind her, and screamed loud and angry into her face. She knew the three behind her were whispering about something but she was to busy formulating something to say to talk Bruce down.

     "Doctor Banner," he growled. "Bruce," her voice shook, and she put all of her strength into her next words. "Bruce, you will not hurt us." He paused for a millisecond, and that was all the hesitation needed for streak of red to blur across her vision and begin laying hits all over Bruce until Hulk was getting frustrated with spinning and throwing empty punches. While he was distracted, Darcy grabbed the prototype of a Hulk-grade tranquilizer (shaped much like her taser gun) and shot it at Bruce's green chest. He jerked to a stop and sat down with a thump. 

     The red streak stopped beside her, but she was already grabbing a blanket for Bruce's shrinking form.

     "Where are the others?" he asked meekly.

     "I think the doors were locked." Darcy sighed and turned to her new friends and stopped short. "You're a superhero," she deadpanned at Barry, who shrugged with a smile.

     "Pretty sure that's why Tony hired him." Bruce chimed in.

     "Correct you are, friend of mine!" Tony burst in.

     "I have a bone to pick with you Tony, but first I'm showing the guests to their rooms." Darcy poked his chest and began to lead the three others away.

     "You're mad? I found your soulmate!"

     "Your security protocol almost got him killed," she retaliated.

* * *

     "So this is your room," Darcy's last stop was Barry's room. He smiled and touched her fingers hanging by her side and gently tugged her into the room and closed the door behind her.

     "So... That was interesting," he started and Darcy chuckled nervously, unused to being this unsure of herself.

     "Bruce is... Temperamental."

     "I can see that... Sorry I didn't tell you about my power when I knew we were mates, but it's not really in me to say that stuff in public," Darcy nodded, she lived with very public superheroes, and that was a harsh life.

     "So you're The Flash?" she winked saucily at him, much to his confusion.

     "Yeah?" He didn't mean it to sound like a question, but he was in close proximity with a beautiful woman who was winking and smirking like she'd been eyeing him up all night (which she very well may have been.)

     "You can move really fast?"

     "Yeah," he held his hand up and let his fingers vibrate a bit before his replaced his hand at his side. Darcy was mesmerized. "Darcy?"

     "She's probably wondering what else you can move as fast as your fingers. Like your tongue," Clint's voice came from the air vent much to Barry's surprise and Darcy's irritation. She whipped a Nerf gun out of her large purse and shot at the vent until she heard him scrambling to get away. When she looked back, Barry was thoroughly flushed and probably incredibly embarrassed.

     "He does that a lot," Darcy sighed. Clint  _had_ to make her soulmate uncomfortable, didn't he?

     "Wanna get dinner?" Darcy looked up and into Barry's smiling eyes.

     "Yeah."

 


End file.
